Everything
by AllyLobster
Summary: He's her everything. Her always. It can't end like this. Please read and review.


**This idea kind of popped into my head, and I was playing around with it for a while, but I finally decided to post it.**

**If you guys read 101 Reasons, I reposted it after someone reported me and had it removed, so go ahead and re-follow it if you want updates. And if you haven't read it, feel free to start. **

* * *

This couldn't be happening.

That was the only concrete thought going through her mind as she watched the medics trying to save his life. They loaded him into the back of an ambulance and one of them helped her into the front, allowing her to take his place for the ride to the hospital. She thanked him, but she wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying or anything going on around her. She was too busy thinking.

He wasn't supposed to have come to DC. He was supposed to be safe in New York, with his mother, his daughter, and that weird boy he'd been telling her about. He shouldn't be fighting for his life because she'd messed up. He was her everything, her always. He couldn't be dying. She needed him.

Even if she wasn't the one who poisoned him, even if she wasn't directly at fault, she was still to blame.

She should have told her boss that she needed the weekend off. Even if it meant losing her job, it's what she should have done. She should have gone to him.

She should have told him to go straight home when he got to her apartment. But it had been 6 weeks, and she'd desperately wanted to see him. To _feel_ him. So she hadn't.

She should have told him to go home the next morning, should have driven him to the airport herself. But she hadn't.

She should have never taken the job in the first place. She'd realized that after just a few days. DC wasn't her home, and it likely never would be. But she'd been selfish. She'd tried having the man and the job, and it was costing her too much. She knew he never would have told her not to take the job, that wasn't the kind of person he was, but she knows now that she shouldn't have taken it. She should have stayed at the 12th, where everyone had their backs, and where they were relatively safe.

Kate spent the entire ride to the hospital lost in her thoughts, and nearly jumped out of her skin when one of the paramedics tried to help her from the ambulance. She shook his concern off and walked into the ER, but she was stopped from following Rick. Instead, she was directed toward a waiting area and told that someone would be out to speak with her in a bit.

In the mean time, she pulled out her phone and called his family, let them know what was going on. His mother was concerned, and his daughter would be annoyed soon, no doubt. But they told her not to worry about them. They were on their way to DC, and a voice in the background announced another visitor for her to look forward to.

Her partner showed up eventually, along with her boss, and she gave them the bare bones of her statement. After 15 minutes of constant questions, she lashed out. The only thing that stopped her from resigning on the spot was a doctor's voice breaking through her thoughts.

After she'd been filled in, she followed the doctor, leaving her partner and boss behind without a word. She sat vigil at his bedside until she heard running feet and was greeted shortly thereafter by his mother and daughter, and the boy she assumed was his daughter's boyfriend.

His mother and daughter hugged her, although his daughter's hug felt forced, not that she blamed the girl. She realized that someone was speaking, and when she realized who it was, she wished she'd never noticed it. But in the end, she let the boy do whatever weird healing thing it was that he swore would wake him up.

When the boyfriend was done, she reached out and grasped the hand closest to her. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently, willing him to wake.

Finally, she spoke. Just his name, in a desperate attempt to see him open his eyes.

And it worked.

As they talked, joked about their weekends, she stared into his eyes and felt herself relaxing. His eyes were still cloudy from the drugs, but they were open.

He was back. Her everything was alive. She would get her always.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too hard to follow. I wanted to try writing it without any names mentioned, so I hope it worked. **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
